Goodbyes
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty: actually managed to come up with something during my writers block! Reviews are welcome i apologise if it is not brilliant


"Betty… Are you okay? B… B!" Gio exclaimed as he saw her figure slumped over. He leant over her and held her tightly. "B… I'm sorry!" He looked down at her motionless body and tears started to trickle down his face. Taking out his cell phone he dialed 911 and started speaking quickly.

_*Start Flashback*_

"Gio, you know what?" Betty said the anger starting to bubble up inside her. He looked at her and felt like curling up and dying. "What?" he exclaimed frustrated and exhausted. She looked at him and moved a step closer to him. "You are driving me crazy with your stupid macho pride and not being able to just come out and tell me clean about your feeling for me! I had to hear it from Amanda and Mark and their stupid taunts," she exclaimed letting her emotions escape in her voice. He looked at her seriously and reached out to touch her. "What was I meant to do Betty? Just come out with it? 'Oh Yeah, by the way, I totally am in love with you and have been since the moment I met you.' Yeah, because that's natural and you had Henry then and…" he said before she stopped him by putting a finger to his lip. "You love me?" she said quietly. He nodded his head slowly as she moved towards him.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Gio, I'm sorry! I over reacted," she said gently as she cuddled into him more. He smiled down at her and looked deep into her eyes. She tilted her head slightly and brought her lips closer to his before whispering, "Will you say it to me properly then?" He grinned, his mouth still millimeters away from hers. "Betty Suarez, I love you!" he said to her smiling even more. She looked up at him more intently and closed the distance between his lips and hers.

Pulling apart from her and resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "B, I think we should go somewhere more private," before biting her lip playfully. She blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose as she nodded her head. He ran through to the backroom to grab everything he needed and Betty walked to the door to get her coat. Not noticing the wet floor from where Gio had been cleaning earlier, Betty slipped. It happened in slow motion. She squealed and Gio came running through to see her hitting her head off the floor and not moving again.

_*End Flashback*_

Gio watched as the paramedics took Betty into the back of them ambulance. "Are you wanting to come with us?" the paramedic asked Gio. He nodded his head still shocked about what had happened. Before he knew it they were at the hospital and he had to wait about, which he hated! He figured he had better phone her family and let them know what had happened but as he got to the phone he remembered they were in Mexico visiting family. For once in his life, Gio wasn't sure what to do. He phoned Hilda's mobile and left a voicemail explaining what had happened and saying to contact the hospital as soon as possible.

A doctor came out and spoke to him and told him he could go in and see Betty but not for long. She had to go for an X-ray soon to check that everything was okay before she would get home. Gio felt relieved. He saw Betty lying in the bed and went over and held her hand. Seeing her wired up to all the machines scared him but he had to be there for her. "Hey B," he said although she wasn't responding. He kissed the back of her hand gently. "I love you," he said smiling and squeezing her hand.

All of a sudden, the machines that Betty was connected to started beeping and a nurse ran into the room and ushered Gio out. Doctors and more nurses entered and Gio's heart was beating a thousand times faster than what it should have been. He heard people speaking but it just went straight over his head as he looked in through the window to see Betty being resuscitated in the hospital bed. He now felt even more scared.

After about ten minutes the doctors stopped what they were doing and one said, "time of death, 6:45pm" and Gio felt his heart break into a million pieces. He broke down into tears as the came out and told him the bad news. He gathered himself together and walked into the room where Betty lay cold and motionless. He looked at her and noticed how peaceful she looked. "B, I am so sorry! I will make sure you are remembered and something special is done in your memory. I will ALWAYS love you," he said kissing her forehead for the last time.

Gio hated goodbyes, but this was the hardest one he had ever had to make. She was the woman who made him feel so many different emotions at the same time, the one he had fallen in love with, the one he wanted to be "The guy" for and now he would never have the chance – all because of his stupid Deli. This was going to be the final goodbye; a goodbye to his former life. He was going to move back to Rome and be with his family who he needed. He was going to say his last goodbye to the love of his life who he would never forget; one Miss Betty Suarez.

Note from Author: I have lost all motive for writing and any creativity that I have at the moment, just when I actually have some free time. Hopefully it will be back soon. I am not particularly liking Betty Suarez at the moment, hence the ending. Want Gio back in UB although rather unlikely. Also, just want UB writers to sort themselves out and want everything sorted. *Rant over*


End file.
